Episode 6985 (29th September 2014)
__TOC__ Plot A petrified Charity has had Lisa stay the night with her at Home Farm and asks Sam to keep checking the grounds. Nicola is surprised to discover that she's made the front page of the Hotten Courier with a quote about her narrow escape from "Home Farm psycho" Declan. Megan struggles to accept that Robbie's dead having only known him for two years. She asks Jai to put a note in the newspaper about the funeral so Declan knows when it is. Gossip about Declan and Nicola's newspaper quote is rife in the village. Megan walks into the café to finds everybody talking about it and puts them straight that Declan wasn't a psycho - he'd reached the end of his tether after discovering that Charity had faked a miscarriage in order to cover up an abortion. Rakesh tells Priya that the best way to handle Kirin is to act like they're not concerned about what he's doing at all. Edna catches Sandy and Paddy talking about her and Lawrence and is upset. Sandy wants to find out where Lawrence is buried so Edna has somewhere to pay her respects. Lisa stresses herself about cleaning the cottage in her dinner hour, ahead of Belle's arrival. She and Zak get a shock when a repossession order is delivered for Sam, who has defaulted on his credit card payments and bailiffs begin to collect their stuff. A woman named Juliette arrives to see Jimmy and breaks the news that she's pregnant and it's Jimmy's child. She explains how there was a mix up with the filing system at the fertility clinic and she received Jimmy's sperm. Rakesh warns Vanessa off Kirin, saying he gets bored easy and explains about how he left his old school after having an affair with a teacher. Nicola's livid when Jimmy admits to going to a fertility clinic before his vasectomy. Nicola walks out. Lisa and Zak realise that Sam must have been duped into having a credit card by Tracy. Jai is awkward as Leyla arrives to comfort Megan. Vanessa tells Paddy she's decided to take some time off and go to Barcelona with Rhona for a while. Sandy tracks down Lawrence online and discovers that he might still be alive. Charity's grateful but feels guilty when Sam insists on staying the night at Home Farm. Vanessa tells Kirin that she's going away on holiday for a fortnight. He realises Rakesh has talked her into it but insists it won't change anything between them. Jimmy explains to Nicola that he was confused when he went for the vasectomy and had to make sure that if he wanted children in the future he could have had the option. He accuses her of bullying and nagging him into the vasectomy. She throws him out. Cast Regular cast *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *Juliette - Amelia Curtis *Bailiff - Walt Kissack Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen and back garden *Café Main Street - Café *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Hallway, living room, dining room and kitchen *Home Farm - Study, kitchen, stairs Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 6,610,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 34.6% share, the highest overnight rating since 24th March 2014. A further 150,000 watched the +1 broadcast at 8.00pm, receiving a share of 0.7%. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes